


Diavolo's Enchanted Pudding

by MissNatty



Series: Dark Devildom Dreams [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNatty/pseuds/MissNatty
Summary: Based on the Devilgram Story: Enchanted Pudding"But what if Diavolo did know what effects the lunatic pudding would have on a human?"
Series: Dark Devildom Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Diavolo's Enchanted Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains some spoilers from the "Enchanted Pudding" Story from Devilgram.

It was a rare treat for Barbatos to have found this particular style of pudding while he was out shopping but this had been one of those occasions. He paid the shopkeeper and added the small cup of pudding to the basket that he carried his purchases for that day inside of.

This had been an above average day of quality for shopping. He had acquired his Lord’s favorite Hellfire Rose blend tea, and this pudding would add an extra special touch to his afternoon tea tomorrow. They had recently discussed this item, and his lordship had expressed his interest in trying it.

It hadn’t been completely accidental that Diavolo had brought this item to Barbatos’ attention. He had only recently gotten more of the details from Lucifer regarding the incident when the brothers’ had all ingested Levi’s Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup. He had found the tale intriguing, but what had really caught his interest was how Lucifer had described their inability to control themselves around their human ward. 

For one like Lucifer to find himself at risk of losing control, the prince found himself wondering how many other powerful items like that may exist. It had not taken more than a cursory glance before the Lunatic Pudding came up as the most popular item to investigate. The prince laughed as he read the reviews, he simply could not fathom that these tales were true.

When Barbatos allowed him his afternoon tea break, he was delighted to see the small cup of pudding. Barbatos excused himself to prepare the tea, and Diavolo knew it was the perfect time.

“Hello Dear. Do you have time to assist me with some paperwork? I promise I only need a moment of your time.” He had swiftly sent her the text. 

He waited a moment before opening the pudding. The delicate ribbon at the top was quite the nice touch. He popped off the lid and picked up the small spoon that had been left with the pudding. As the first bite melted over his tongue, he heard a soft knock at the door. 

He called her in, and invited her over to try some of the pudding. Certainly, one small bite could not cause that strong of a reaction, but just enough to be observable. She opened her mouth, allowing him to feed it to her. He was unable to take his eyes off her lips as they wrapped around the spoon. 

The effects were instant and intense. He suddenly found himself unable to form words as he looked at this lovely woman sitting next to him. Her scent grew in the office and he realized what a terrible mistake he had made. She began to blush as his gaze continued to sweep over her. 

Barbatos entered the office to bring the tea just in time to break the prince’s eyes free from the human sitting across from him. Barbatos sat the tea down on Diavolo’s desk, but was also instantly taken in by the intense flood of pheromones that were now coming from their guest. 

Barbatos attempted to scold the prince, but was unable to remain in the office for fear of acting on his own primal instincts. He had not even been able to tell that Diavolo was not being entirely truthful in regards to knowing what the pudding would do. Diavolo had read the label aloud, more for her sake. He needed her to understand what was happening.

When Lucifer came to the office, he was also instantly affected. The prince knew it was particularly difficult for the first born to leave his treasure with the prince. Lucifer would not be able to keep her safe from the onslaught of demons and other creatures of the Devildom that were about to come out of hiding to find the source of this intoxicating scent. 

The brother’s advances had been expected. They were at least able to act courtly toward her. The rest of the creatures of the Devildom would crave other things about her. Once exiting the main building, Diavolo had been disappointed to realize that her pheromone production was only getting stronger. Even now, standing in the open air, it was thick like pollen in his lungs. 

His heart began to race when he was forced to pick her up to outrun several creatures. The way she clung to him had set a fire in his blood. Each foiled attempt brought a dark pleasure to him as he easily overpowered every demon that dared to come near to his prize. Ejecting Mammon and Levi from the castle had been the final piece of the battle.

After escorting her to his room, he turned to lock the door. Barbatos had already messaged him to say that he would need to stay at Purgatory Hall. Diavolo figured that he would be able to send one of the Little D’s to fetch food from Hell’s kitchen once they had a chance to settle down.

She turned to regard him. The whole fiasco had been such a fright that she had not been able to think straight. She had been very happy to have Diavolo’s strength and quick-thinking to get them out of the school and somewhere quiet. 

He beckoned her over to his bed to sit and rest. While she commented on his ability to keep focused, she took a seat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. He felt slightly disembodied as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her in close. It had only taken a moment, but he soon heard the soft deep breaths that would indicate that she had fallen to sleep. 

He held her close for a few minutes longer before pulling her back onto the bed. He set her head on the pillow and pulled a warm comforter over her. As he stood, he went light-headed again from the intense pheromones that were coming off from her. 

He looked down over the sleeping figure of his guest. Even with the blanket over her, he was able to see the shapely curves of her body. The softness of her breath was a sweet song to his ear. He was suddenly overcome with the desire to climb into the bed alongside her and hold her close. 

He stepped away as sweat began to form on his brow and upper lip. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. He could not believe that he was actually considering this. After everything he had said he was doing to try and keep her safe, now he was going to have to fight himself and his own urges to defile her.

He sat on the couch that was a few feet from his bed. He could still see and hear her from this position. But he couldn’t see her as clearly and the soft whimpers of her sleep were slightly muted. This would make it just a little easier for the prince to prevent himself from misbehaving. 

He sat back against the couch, but was unable to stop himself from taking hold of his throbbing bulge. He had been quite thankful that Solomon had shared that she had a weakness for hypnotism. He had managed to use that to keep her eyes on his own. He wouldn’t be able to cope with the embarrassment of her realizing that he was even more engorged with arousal than any of the other demons they had encountered.

He had been painfully aroused since they fled the RAD campus. The adrenaline from fighting their way to the castle had only intensified his arousal. He now sat, with his heart pounding, only a few feet away from the most wanted treasure in the Devildom. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with her scent.

He started by unclasping his belt and releasing the buttons on his suit coat. He shifted and unbuttoned his pants to let himself free. He wrapped his fingers around his throbbing erection as he looked once more at the soft curve of her hip. The folds of the blanket gently followed her body, and he longed to touch her.

He began to stroke himself as his gaze swept back up. The look on her face was peaceful and content, yet it made his desire ache. His fingers worked up and down over his shaft, and his breathing became raspy as he continued to watch her sleep. 

The blanket pulled slightly taught over her breast. Gently lifting and falling with each of her soft breaths. He loved the way that her breasts curved when she laid on her back. He could feel himself beginning to sweat again as the pace of his strokes quickened. A soft groan escaped his lips as he continued to throb with desire. 

His head fell back against the couch as he continued to work himself. The fire in his head grew, but he felt no closer to relief. His mind filled with images of various things he wanted to do to her. Things he wanted to do, but would never dare ask of her.

“D-Diavolo?”

His eyes snapped open and he saw her standing over him. Her eyes were wide with equal parts fear and intrigue. He looked her deep in the eyes for some direction, he could not stop from stroking himself as he looked up at her.

She placed her hand over his own that had been furiously working over his throbbing manhood. Her touch was gentle against his burning fingers. He slowed his pace as he continued to watch her. With her other hand, she lifted up her skirt to reveal that she was not wearing any panties.

His hand stopped and he gasped. She gave him a smile and delicately pulled his hand free, and moved it to her hip. Following suit, his other hand joined on the other side of her hip. She looked into his eyes once more as she moved to straddle him. 

His fingers dug into her hips as he entered her. She was already incredibly wet, making his entry smooth. As their bodies came together, they let out a moan in unison. His hand moved from her hips up her back as he pulled her close, burying his face in her chest. The sweet fragrance of her pheromones had completely overwhelmed him. 

All he could do was hold her. He knew that if he started to indulge in her, he would not be able to be gentle. If they engaged in rigorous sex, it would only intensify her pheromones. He was far past his limit of what he could take. But as long as they only held each other like this, he would be able to contain the rest of his desires to defile her. He wouldn’t even dare leave the couch with her, because if he took her to his bed it would have the same result.

Diavolo’s eyes snapped open. He realized they had both fallen quite comfortably asleep despite being completely entwined. He was quite pleased to notice that her production of pheromones had begun to taper off. It did very little for the air in his room, which was heavily perfumed by her already. It did allow him a bit more clear thinking, as she slept soundly in his arms.

He reached down just below her leg and took his DDD from his jacket pocket. He opened the castle group chat and began to send out text instructions. He sent Little D Number 5 over to the House of Lamentation to get a change of clothes for his guest. He then sent Little D Number 6 to Hell’s Kitchen to get some breakfast for the both of them. Lastly, he instructed Little D Number 1 to meet with Barbatos to collect his work for the day, since he would need to work from the castle until she didn’t need him anymore.

He also sent a message directly to Barbatos to apologize for the incident. He asked if Barbatos would be able to get a few more puddings delivered to the campus in time for their council meeting in the afternoon. He also asked if there were any other treats that would be safe for their human guest to enjoy as an apology as well. Barbatos assured the prince that the shop would be willing to accommodate this request.

Just as Diavolo finished texting Barbatos, she began to shift her weight in his lap. He quickly slipped his DDD back into his pocket just before she opened her eyes to realize where she was. He smiled down at her as a hot pink blush took over her cheeks. She delicately removed herself from his lap and stood facing him. 

Diavolo looked up at her with a broad smile before speaking, “Please help yourself to a shower in my personal bathroom over that way. I’ve sent for a change of clothes, it should arrive soon.”

The flush of pink in her cheeks deepened as she built up the courage to ask, “Will you be joining me by chance?”

“No, not this time. There are a few more things I’ll need to tend to since Barbatos is not home.”

Her face fell in a quick pout. She nodded at him, attempting to hold back her disappointment. She then turned and made her way over into the bathroom. She turned back with a small mischievous smile, and left the door open ajar.

As soon as he heard the water turn on in the bathroom shower, he collected his own change of clothes and left the room. The crisp, clean air from the hallway was a shock to his system as he made his way over to the nearest guest bathroom. He took a quick cold shower, and made his way back over to his own room before she had a chance to finish her shower.

The Little D’s had gone about their work promptly and her change of clothes had arrived just as he was making his way back over to his bedroom. He took the clean clothes from Little D Number 5 and instructed him to wait for the soiled clothes. They would need to be washed right away.

He entered the room and was immediately engulfed in her scent again. The steam from her shower had made his room into an aromatherapy sauna and she was the signature scent. He took a deep breath but managed to keep his composure. 

“My Dear, Asmodeus has sent you everything you should need for after your shower. I am leaving the bag on the bed and I will wait in the hallway for you.”

Despite his intent to leave the room before she was able to exit the bathroom, his timing was just short. As he finished speaking and just before he was able to exit the bedroom, she had emerged from the bathroom wrapped in his long robe. His heart began to race as he looked at her, yet again, fighting his own urge to keep her to himself. 

She gave him a sheepish smile from under her dripping wet hair that could have easily triggered him into action, causing him to unconsciously release a low growl as he regarded her. The sound startled her and caused her to jump back slightly. It was a less than subtle reminder that she was standing before the prince of all demons. 

Diavolo quickly turned to leave. The subtle look of fear in her eyes had been an incredible turn-on for him. As he left the room he spoke to her, under his breath, “Someday, Princess.”

Not long later they were seated in the dining hall. Little D Number 6 had gotten just about everything from the Hell’s Kitchen Breakfast menu delivered to the castle. Little D Number 1 had not only brought all of the Prince’s paperwork, he had also brought her books and schoolwork that had been left in the Prince’s office. She thanked the Little D and took a seat across from Diavolo at the packed table. 

The two worked quietly across from each other through the morning and into the early afternoon. There was far too much food at the table, but they still ate just the bits that they wanted. The prince ordered the leftovers to be taken to one of the campus dorms. 

“My dear, would you like to take a walk in the garden before we head over to the main campus?” I think you should be safe to leave the castle, and some fresh air would do us both nicely.”

She looked up at him with a smile and stretched her arms above her head as she answered, “That sounds fantastic, thank you.”

She took a moment to pack her things back into her bag before leaving the table. The prince came around and took her hand to lead her from the dining room. They went for a quiet walk in the garden that surrounded the castle before returning to the campus. 

Just before entering the hall Diavolo turned to regard her once more.

“I truly am sorry for the position I put you in yesterday. I would like to take you on a real date some time to make this up to you.”

“My Prince, I would love that,” she beamed up to him.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead before they entered the main council hall. She was barely a step into the hall before Asmodeus had swept her up into his arms. As the others fought to break her free from Asmo’s vice-like grip of passion, everything seemed to settle back to the normal chaos that was always so prevalent.


End file.
